Season With You
by Miho-Gumiho
Summary: Di empat musim yang berbeda, ada cerita berbeda. Antara kau dan aku. Dari musim dingin hingga musim gugur; catatan keseharian kita tertulis rapi


Ayumu comeback~! Ah, ohayou/konnichiwa/konbanwa minna-san! *lambai tangan ke kamera* kali ini Ayumu mau bikin fic multichap loh! Berdoalah semoga gak berhenti di tengah jalan… Ayumu takut tiba-tiba fic ini terhenti karena ide mentok… ini multichap pertama Ayumu soalnya (TwT)

Yoosh! Langsung aja ya! Happy reading minna! *menghilang*

Winter

Hari itu, musim dingin 20 Desember. Malam itu tepat malam dimana usiaku bertambah satu tahun. Ya, malam ulang tahunku yang ke 17. Malam itu, tak ada siapapun yang menemaniku, tentu, selain kau yang mau berbaik hati membeli sebuah _cake strawberry_ kesukaanku. Malam itu kau mengetuk pintu apartemen bobrok di tepi kota, dan ketika aku membuka pintu kau meneriakkan ucapan selamat seraya menyodorkan cake kecil berhias lilin tepat di depan hidungku. Kau tertawa, sedikit memaksaku untuk cepat meniup lilin sebelum angin malam yang meniupnya. Aku tertawa, menutup mata sambil menggumamkan permohonanku dan kemudian meniup lilin. Kau tersenyum, kemudian mendorongku masuk ke apartemen bersamamu. Kau menyeretku secara paksa ke kamar dan membanting pintu dari luar. Lagi-lagi suara khasmu meneriakiku dari luar kamar untuk segera berganti baju dan bersiap-siap. Aku hanya menurut, karena membantahmu sama saja cari mati. Aku tak mau kena hajar seorang teman _tsundere_ akut sepertimu. Jadi dengan cepat aku berganti pakaian dan keluar kamar. Di luar kau sudah berdiri di depan pintu, melambai sambil lagi-lagi meneriakiku untuk cepat sebelum akhirnya kau keluar. Aku menghela napas seraya mengenakan sepatu. Setelah mengunci pintu aku mengekor langkahmu menyusuri jalan kota. Langkahmu ringan, sesekali melompat senang. Kau mengatakan kalau malam ini kau akan mengajakku ke tempat yang indah. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil merapatkan syal merahku. Meski salju tak turun, angin malam berhasil membuat wajahku serasa membeku.

Tiba-tiba kau berbalik menatapku. Kedua manikmu melebar, senyummu terkembang, seakan kau ingin menunjukkan sesuatu yang menarik. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, bertanya. Kau lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum kemudian menarikku. Kau mengatakan ada hal yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku. Aku hanya menyahuti sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkahmu. Tak lama kemudian kau berhenti dan memintaku berbalik. Dengan penuh tanda tanya, aku lagi-lagi hanya bisa menurutimu. Hingga sebuah benda lembut menutupi penglihatanmu. Syal hijau yang kau kenakan kini menutupi penglihatanku. Aku beberapa kali memanggilmu dan yang kudengar adalah tawa _childish_ -mu. Aku kembali memanggilmu, menggapai-gapai tanpa arah. Kau mengamit tanganku, menuntunku berjalan. Aku kembali bertanya dan yang kudapat hanya tawamu sebagai jawaban. Aku mendengus sebal. Setelah cukup lama berjalan –dengan mata tertutup tentunya –kau memintaku untuk berhenti dan melepas syal yang membuatku merasa buta sesaat. Ketika aku membukanya –oh,Kami-sama! _–snow party!_

Kau kembali mengenakan syal, kemudian berlari-lari riang. Kau memanggilku mengajakku mengikutimu. Aku tersenyum, berlari mengejarmu. Kau tertawa sambil sesekali melempar salju yang terkumpul di tanganmu ke arahku. Aku mencoba menghindar, tapi beberapa hamburan salju mengenai jaketku. Oh, lihatlah, kau dan aku benar-benar terlihat seperti bocah sekarang. Kami tertawa, saling meneriaki satu sama lain di tengah keriuhan orang-orang yang juga menikmati hamparan salju luas di salah satu sudut kota ini. Kulihat anak-anak kecil sedang membuat boneka salju, atau perang bola salju. Para orang tua mengajak bermain anak-anaknya bersama, beberapa juga berfoto. Remaja-remaja sebayaku asyik berkumpul dengan teman-teman, berfoto, mengobrol dan bercanda. Aku memperhatikan dari jauh. Ada hal yang terbersit di benakku. Iri.

Aku menghela napas. Ah, sudahlah. Di usiaku yang menginjak 17 tahun ini aku telah kehilangan banyak hal. Aku terdiam sambil memejamkan mata, memutar kembali semua memori yang terkumpul di kepalaku. Hanya sebentar, sebelum suaramu kembali tertangkap indra pendengaranku. Kau melambaikan tangan,memintaku untuk mendekat. Aku tersenyum seraya menghampirimu. Tanganmu yang terbalut sarung tangan merah mengamitku, menarik –atau tepatnya menyeret –ke deretan patung es yang ada di sudut taman. Kau berkata dengan riang kalau patung-patung itu lucu. Aku mengangguk, ikut berkomentar. Kau mengeluarkan _smartphone_ dari saku jaket, kemudian kembali menarikku untuk berfoto. Aku tertawa sambil mengikutimu berkeliling, melihat-lihat sebelum akhirnya berfoto di depan sebuah patung beruang yang tampak lucu. Penasaran, aku mencoba memeluk patung itu, merasakan hawa dingin menempel di jaket, merambat hingga kulit lengan. Kau tertawa, diam-diam memotretku. Aku berseru kesal, berusaha merebut _smartphone_ sambil bersungut-sungut. Kau hanya tertawa, berkelit saat tanganku hampir meraih benda canggih tipis itu. Akhirnya setelah sibuk bertengkar, kau mengizinkanku melihat foto yang tadi kau ambil dengan burger sebagai bayaran –hei, itu licik –dan hasilnya tak buruk. Aku langsung mengirim foto itu ke _handphone_ ku. Tiba-tiba kau kembali menyeretku, mengajakku berfoto lagi. Kali ini gayanya aneh-aneh. Serius, kau membuatku tampak bodoh. kalau begini, pemaksaan jadi model namanya! Kau hanya tertawa, sesekali mengeluh saat aku tak berpose sesuai keinginanmu. Hei, berfoto dengan gaya ala _moe_ itu menyebalkan, tahu?! Aku jadi membayangkan wajahmu yang tengah tertawa dengan tanduk dan sayap imajiner. Oke, berlebihan. Setelah beberapa kali protes kau akhrinya menyudahi foto-fotomu. Dengan wajah tak berdosa, kau menunjukkan hasil jepretanmu dan mengatakan kalau aku cukup layak menjadi model. Yah, harus kuakui yang tadi itu memalukan tapi hasilnya juga tak begitu buruk.

Entah sudah berapa lama kau dan aku menghabiskanwaktu di sini. Snow Party, event tahunan yang sedari dulu ingin kukunjungi, namun tak pernah kesampaian. Dan malam ini, kau mewujudkan keinginanku. kau tersenyum saat kuucapkan terima kasih. Kemudian kau kembali menarikku, kali ini menuju stand makanan. Kau memintaku –memaksaku –mentraktirmu. Katamu, sebagai imbalan karena kau sudah berbaik hati mengajakku kemari. Awalnya aku sempat protes, tapi setelah melihat tatapan _neko eyes_ mu –tolong, aku tak tahan diberi tatapan memelas begitu –dengan sedikit terpaksa aku merogoh dompet. Kau bersorak kekanakan, menyeretku –lagi –menuju sebuah stand. Membeli dua burger keju yang masih terasa panas dan segelas green tea latte hangat untukku. Sementara kau memintaku membelikan soda dingin. Aku merasa agak aneh. Suasana dingin, tapi kau malah minum minuman dingin. Ketika aku bertanya kau hanya menjawab kalau kau sangat suka minuman dingin. Dan tampaknya cuaca tidak berpengaruh dengan kesukaanmu itu.

Tak terasa waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Salju mulai turun, tepat ketika aku mengamit tanganmu, mengajakmu pulang. Kau tersenyum, sedikit kecewa. Kau mengatakan kalau kau masih ingin menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama. Tapi aku menolak. Sudah hampir tengah malam dan rasanya aku juga ingin menenggelamkan diriku di selimut yang hangat di kamar. Kau menggembungkan pipimu –gestur khas ketika kau sedang ngambek. Aku hanya tertawa, kemudian kembali melangkah pulang. Kau memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang. Dan aku tak bisa menolak kali ini. Setelah tiba di depan apartemenku, akhirnya kau melangkah pergi. Dalam diam, aku menatap punggungmu hingaa menghilang. Aku menghela napas, kemudian menutup pintu.

Winter –End

Aaahhhh…. *pundung di pojok kamar* fic ini… kenapa rasanya aneh sekali ya? Rasanya ada sesuatu di fic ini… entah kenapa Ayumu agak nggak _sreg_ sama chap 1 ini *ngebayangin chap berikutnya bakal kayak gimana* ide ceritanya _mainstream_ pake banget… mana karakternya gak jelas pula. Oh! Karakter! *bangkit dari kubur /salah, maksudnya bangkit dari pundung (?)* mengenai karakter, Ayumu emang sengaja pake _aku-kamu_ , soalnya Ayumu mau Readers lah yang menentukan sendiri karakternya siapa. Dari fandom lain juga bisa! Karena di fic ini tokohnya gak digambarkan secara jelas. Ah, dan di cerita ini karakternya boleh bebas, statusnya boleh temen atau pasangan. Boleh juga _straight_ , yuri atau yaoi *Ayumu digeplak Readers* pokoknya semua suka-suka Readers! Dan alasan publish di fandom Vocaloid sih… karena Vocaloid itu karakternya netral, jadi gak takut ada OOC deh! *apa-apaan nih!*

Yah, sudahlah… terima kasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu Readers untuk membaca fic ini. Ayumu sangat berterima kasih dan menghargai kalian. Ano… Ayumu berharap respon Readres tentang fic ini positif ya… dan semoga bisa lanjut. Terakhir, review please *neko eyes* *dibuang*

Jaa ne!

Kagane Ayumu, Out!


End file.
